More Education
by Jasmine Storm
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic "Education." Obi-Wan Kenobi needs some help again, from his friend Trinity Salka. This time, though, the 'education' is more on a personal note.


More Education

Summary:A sequel to Education, more or less.A year and a half have passed since Obi-Wan's first interview with Trinity Salka.Now, the almost seventeen-year-old Padawan enlists Trinity for more 'education'.This time, the education is more on a personal note.

Disclaimer:George owns Obi-Wan and all his creations.I'm just playing again.

Rated:PG-13 for adult situations.(evidentially they aren't that serious!J)

Enjoy!

More Education 

By Jasmine Storm

Obi-Wan Kenobi leapt into the air, coming down in a full strike onto Tarren Froo.She stumbled backwards, and tried to regain her footing.Kenobi came after her again, swinging his saber violently at her.She leapt up into the air, flipping over the top of Kenobi's head, landing behind him.She kicked Kenobi square in the back, knocking him flat onto his stomach.Froo jumped on top of him, scooting his lightsaber away from him with the Force.Kenobi countered her, and slammed her down onto her back, with himself pinning her to the ground.Kenobi stared into Froo's soft violet eyes, swept into the moment as she stared back at him.He began to slowly lower his face, just a tiny bit, his eyes closing to slits.His lips came together, preparing for the kiss.

"Padawans time!"The instructor called out, and as he did, Kenobi jerked his head back.Froo pushed Kenobi up off her, and as he stood, he held out his hand, pulling her up with him.

The instructor came up between them, and raised Kenobi's hand.He had won the match, but only barely.He turned and bowed to Froo.She bowed in reply.

The match was over, but Kenobi's heart raced harder in his chest than he ever thought possible.He and Froo stepped back into their places in line, and Kenobi immediately put up the strongest block he could of his mind.

_How could I have been so foolish?_Kenobi thought to himself._I almost kissed her!What in the stars possessed such a gesture?_Still, he knew in a moment what had caused him to act such a way.His crush on Tarren Froo had been running amuck for weeks.He thought of her constantly; her long lilac hair, deep dark skin, violet eyes, swaying hips…Now, he lost his focus during saber class.During a saber tournament.He prayed that no one noticed his slight faltering movement.

He may be one of the best in the saber class, but when it came to women, he was purely lost.And his obsessive crush was breaking into his concentration.He fantasized about running his fingers through her long hair, caressing her face, touching her perfect lips, about kissing her.Oh how he wanted to kiss her!But how could he?

Kenobi needed help.He needed specific help.Only one person he knew would be able to help him.But would she?

***

"Trinity?"Obi-Wan said tentatively into the comlink.

"Yeah?"came Trinity Salka's reply.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath."This is Obi-Wan.Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Trinity's voice instantly warmed."What do you need?"

"Not over the comlink.Can we meet somewhere in person?"

"Uh, well, I think I can.Hold on, okay?"

Obi-Wan held his breath as he waited for Trinity's reply.He felt his heart beating in his head._I cannot believe I am going to do this_, he thought to himself.But who else _can I trust?__I cannot discuss this with Master Jinn._

"Obi-Wan?"Trinity's voice pulled him from his thoughts."I can meet you this afternoon, do you want me to come to your quarters?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied."Can I come to your apartment?"

"But I'll be in the Temple."

"Please, Trin, I would really like to discuss this away from the Temple."Obi's voice begged.

Trinity didn't respond for a moment.The Padawan held his breath again.

"Alright, Obi-Wan.Meet me at the landing platform off the south tower at 14:00.Don't be late."Trinity sounded fairly annoyed.

"I will be there."Obi-Wan replied.The comlink went dead in his hand as Trinity ended the conversation.

***

Transports zoomed by the landing platform that Obi-Wan stood on, waiting for Trinity.He so desperately wanted to talk to her about this.He stared out into the skyline, watching the passing vehicles.He felt very isolated, a Padawan of the Jedi Council, set apart from the galactic scheme of things, due to his birthright.There was so much that he didn't know or understand yet, and he hoped that Trinity would give him the answers that he sought.

She had become a great friend in the last year and a half.Ever since his interview, the two of them had become quite close.She was still an adult, but she was so much more to him.Like a surrogate sister, but more than that.

Trinity had become the only adult female that he felt totally comfortable with.He could talk to her about anything, and in the past had.After all, she "educated" him about prophylactics.Something that not even the closest friend would be willing to do, at least not as kindly as she did.Something he never could have discussed with his master, regardless how close the two of them were.

That whole incident had totally changed his feelings for her.Trinity now reserved a special place his heart, a place only allowed for special friends.She just might even be his best friend.

Now, if he could just get her to educate him more about something that weighed on his spirit.Something that he needed to know about, even more so than the whole condom incident.Something that really frightened him.

Trinity stepped up to the doorway at the platform.She stood there silently and watched Obi-Wan for a moment.He stood there, staring off into the Coruscant skyline, watching the passing transports.His shoulders had started to really broaden, and he had gotten a little taller now.His voice had been so strange earlier, she had thought that something had been wrong, at first.He even sounded desperate.Something that rarely happened to Padawan Kenobi.

But Trinity had a strong suspicion that this had nothing to do with being a Padawan.

She stepped across the platform up to him.As she approached, he turned around.As soon as he saw her, his face warmed, and a smile spread across his rather stoic expression.

"Hey there, right on time," Trinity said, grinning at him."Guess this is important, huh?"

"It is not galactic news, but it is important to me."Obi-Wan replied.He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.She returned the hug, grazing his cheek with a slight kiss, a typical response for her.She pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Not here."Obi-Wan replied.He stepped up to the edge of the platform, toward one of the spare transports, and held the door open for Trinity.

"Wow, I don't have to ride in a public transport!What a treat!"Trinity said as she climbed into the seat.

Obi-Wan walked around the transport and climbed in.He started the machine up, and it slowly lifted off the platform.In less than a minute, Obi-Wan had piloted the ship into the thoroughfare traffic.Trinity gave him directions as he piloted the ship toward her apartment.They moved slowly through the busy midday traffic, but soon arrived at her building.

He landed on the roof, and they climbed out of the ship.She led him down a set of stairs to a lift.They entered the lift, taking them to Trinity's apartment floor.When the door released, they stepped out into a dark, rather worn-down hallway that led toward Trinity's door.

They entered the doorway, and Trinity began flipping switches, flipping on lights and things in the apartment.Obi-Wan had never been there before, and was shocked at how small and run-down the apartment was.Trinity's home was clean and kept as best it could be, but still, the building was too worn down.Even the neatest person couldn't have kept the apartment looking really nice.

"You do not even have automatic lighting?"Obi-Wan said, watching her flip on the switches.

"Tell me about it," Trinity replied."Make yourself comfortable.Would you like a drink?"

"I am fine."Obi-Wan replied, sitting down on a small couch she had in the main room of the apartment.The dark brown walls made the small apartment look even smaller, and it barely had any room anywhere.Obi immediately noticed that the apartment was one entire room.Trinity had managed to section it all off with furniture and a couple of make-shift room separators, but it was still very obvious that the apartment was only one room.Her bed sat on the backside of the couch that he was sitting on, and the food prep area looked like something that belonged in a ship galley, it was so small.

Trinity came back to him and seated herself next to him."Now do you see why I spend so much time at the Temple?"

"I think this place would make anyone claustrophobic."Obi replied.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what is going on?I'm guessing this has nothing to do with the Jedi Code."

"You are correct," he replied, blushing a bit and bowing his head."I'm afraid to talk to Master Jinn about this, and you are the only other person that I would trust with such a delicate topic."He glanced back up at her, his eyes desperate for her agreement.

"I'll do what I can, I promise," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I need some more _education_," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"Don't tell me you never figured out how to use the condom!"Trinity said, grinning at him.

Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head."I figured that one out, thank you.This is different."

"What's up?"

"Uh," Obi looked down at the floor, over at the wall, and back at Trinity._Just say it, she's not going to be mad, just ask her._He thought to himself."Uh, Trin, how do you kiss someone?I mean like a lover does?"

Trinity stared blankly at Obi-Wan.She had to consciously make herself blink.She was dumbfounded."Well," she began, stalling for her brain to catch up with her hearing."Leave it to you to be direct."She said, taking in a breath."Uh, I don't know, Obi, you just do."She stared into his desperate eyes."Who do you want to kiss?"

Obi glanced at the floor."There's another Padawan in a few of my classes.She's Vremmen.Human, but of Vrem descent.She's so beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her smile, I just want to grab her and kiss her.But I am so scared to do it."

"What's her name?"Trinity asked, suppressing her smile.

"Tarren Froo."

"Pretty name.Does she know that you feel this way?"

"It is possible.I nearly kissed her today during the saber tournament."

"What do you mean?" 

"I had beaten her in the match, and I was laying across her, holding her down, and I nearly kissed her.No one seemed to catch the movement, but I am almost certain that she did."

"Are you two friends?"

"Not really.We have spoken on occasion."

"Did she speak to you after the match?"

"No, she did not."

"And you want to know how to kiss her, so when you do, you won't feel stupid?"

"That is correct."

Trinity rolled her eyes."You know, this one is more difficult than the prophylactic thing, don't you?"

"Why?"

"Because," Trinity said, shaking her head."This is so much harder to describe than how to put on a condom!You realize that a kiss is something completely different." 

"Well, I think I am more concerned about the protocol of kissing than the actual kiss."

Trinity started laughing."Protocol?Do you really think there's a protocol to such a thing?"

"I do not know, is there?"

"Not really, Obi, you just do it."

"So I just walk up to her, grab her by the back of the head and kiss her?"

Trinity smiled."No, it doesn't work quite that way."

"I hoped not."

"It has to be somewhat romantic.The mood has to be there.You can't just kiss someone."Trinity shifted nervously on the couch."You both need to be facing each other.You both have to want to do it.You have to see it in her eyes.Most women will tell you with their eyes if they want you to kiss them.It's written on their face."

"What does it look like?"

Trinity rolled her eyes."I can't explain it, you just know.Sometimes, the woman will start to bring her face closer to yours, invading the private space around you, that can always be a good hint.Or you both just start getting closer and closer to one another.It just kinda happens subconsciously."

Obi-Wan nodded his head."So, I just follow my instinct, then?"

"Yes," Trinity nodded."Is that what you wanted to know?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head."I just do not want to do it wrong.Make a fool of myself.Having never kissed anyone like a lover, I am a little scared." 

Trinity took Obi-Wan's hands."Obi, dear, that's the whole point.We all make fools of ourselves the first time we kiss someone, or at least feel like bumbling idiots.That's part of it.That's part of growing up."She scooted closer to him, and wrapped her arm around him."We all go through it.It's okay."She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her.

He held her close to him for just a moment, smiling at himself."I am so glad I can speak to you about these things," he whispered.

Trinity pulled away, looking into his eyes."That's what friends are for," she said with a smile.She stared at his eyes for a moment, seeing the blue-green seeming to swim in his eyes.

Obi-Wan looked into her warm eyes.He leaned in slowly, as if to kiss her, but instead, kissed her softly on the cheek.He pulled away from her cheek, his face centimeters from hers.Not realizing what he was doing, he leaned in closer to her.His lips grazed hers, ever so slightly.

Trinity felt the brush of his lips against hers, soft and passive.Surprising herself, she guided herself more into the kiss, pressing just a tiny bit harder on his lips than he had on hers.He returned in kind, his lips slowly kissing hers, sliding down just slightly to fully kiss her bottom lip.Trinity slowly opened her mouth just a tiny bit, tasting his lips.Obi-Wan leaned just a bit more, taking a tentative command of the kiss.He parted his lips just a bit, tasting hers.He slowly let his tongue creep out of his mouth, sliding slightly across her lips.

Trinity let a soft moan escape her lips, breaking the spell of the kiss.

Obi-Wan jerked back, his eyes wide, red creeping into his face."I am so sorry, Trin.I did not intend to…" 

"It's okay, Obi."Trinity stood up from the couch and headed back toward the food prep area, refilling her still fairly full glass of water."I must admit, if you kiss her like that, she'll be melting into your arms in a moment!"She grinned at him.

"I did alright, then?"

"You did very well," Trinity said._Not many people make me moan during a kiss_, she thought to herself._The Stars only know what he could do when he had a bit more practice_."I think you'll sweep her off her feet."

Obi-Wan nodded."I hope so."

"You had probably get going, I'm sure that Master Jinn will be looking for you soon."

"Aren't you coming back to the Temple?"

"No, I can finish my work here.Would be a waste to go back, just to have to come back here later."

Obi stood and headed for the door.Before exiting, he stopped and turned to look at her."You know, I hold you in the highest regard of a friend.There is no one in the galaxy I would rather have kissed first than you."

Trinity's face blushed."Thank you, Obi-Wan, I'm flattered.I consider you a very close friend too.Now, run along dear, go find your crush."

Obi-Wan laughed as he headed out the door.Trinity headed to the door, to make certain he'd gotten the rickety thing closed.As she reached it, she leaned out the door."Obi!" she called out.

Obi-Wan spun around.

"Don't molest her too much on the first kiss!"She said, grinning at him.

Obi's eyes almost popped out of his head, his face turning crimson again.Trinity just laughed at him, shaking her head as she closed the door to the apartment.

***

"Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan snapped his head around to the sound of her voice.A few days had passed since his talk with Trinity about kissing, and he had yet to find Tarren Froo.His confidence had soared after that, and he was ready to find Tarren and kiss her.

Tarren Froo stood before him, her long lilac hair bundled into a clasp on top of her head, similar to how Yaddle wore her hair. The lilac strands hung down her head like a violet flood of soft shiny tendrils that Obi-Wan immediately wanted to touch.

"Yes?"He answered her.

"May I have a moment to speak to you?"

"Of course," Obi replied, gesturing her to a bench in the center of the common area he was standing in.She stepped to the bench and seated herself gracefully.Obi-Wan watched in awe as she seated herself, and admired yet another thing about her.

He seated himself next to her, and looked into her violet eyes."What did you wish to speak about?"

"Are you attracted to me, Padawan?"She asked softly.

Obi-Wan blinked at her bluntness, but caught himself nodding to her in response.

"I assumed as much," she replied, exhaling."You were going to kiss me during the saber tournament, were you not?"

"I wanted to."Obi replied.

"That would not have been appropriate," she said, smiling at him.

"I know."

"It would be appropriate now, though," she whispered.She leaned toward him, her eyes closed.Obi-Wan leaned in, his hand reaching up and caressing her cheek, like he'd always imagined doing, as he slowly brought his lips to hers.His lips caressed hers, slowly and softly, gently tasting her skin.

As he pulled away, he couldn't hide his disappointment in the kiss.It was nothing like how it had felt when he kissed Trinity.This seemed almost lifeless, while the kiss with Trinity seemed so much stronger, more powerful.

"Did you not like the kiss?"Tarren asked.

Obi-Wan smiled."Of course I did.It was not what I expected, though," he replied, bowing his head.

"I see."Tarren said, standing."I must go now."And with that, she walked away.

Obi-Wan walked out of the common area and headed back to his quarters.He certainly didn't understand this whole kissing thing.Why had the kiss with Trinity been so much better than the kiss with Tarren, someone he had wanted to kiss for so long?It didn't make any sense to him.

He arrived at his quarters, and opened the door.He walked in and saw his master sitting on the floor, deep in meditation.He quietly crept toward his bedroom door, so as not to disturb Master Jinn.

"What troubles you, my young Padawan?"Qui-Gon's voice jerked at Obi-Wan.

"Nothing troubles me, Master."

"Do not lie, I can tell," he said, standing up from the floor.

"Just something I do not understand, but I will meditate on it, and see if that will give me some answers."

"What do you not understand?"

"I do not wish to discuss it with you."Obi-Wan turned to enter his bedroom.

"I have a feeling I may have an answer for you, if you would give me a chance."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and turned to face his master fully."I do not understand kissing, Master."

"Like romantic kissing?"Qui-Gon stared at his Padawan, a wash of relief flooding over him.He had been concerned for some time about his Padawan.He was worried that the young man took his training so seriously that he didn't consider the importance of emotional knowledge.The importance of women.

"Yes Master."He took a seat on the nearby chair."I have been interested in a certain female for a while, but when I kissed her, it was not at all like it should have been."

"How should it have been?"Jinn asked, listening intently, but repressing his smile of amusement.

"It should have been warm and soft and gentle, like when I kissed Trin…"Obi-Wan stopped mid thought, realizing that he'd revealed more information than what he intended to.

"You kissed Trinity Salka?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head."Yes, a few days ago.I approached her about kissing, I wanted to kiss Tarren…"

"Padawan Froo?" 

"Yes."

"Go on," Jinn instructed.

"As I was saying, I spoke to Trinity about kissing, and in the process, I kissed her.When I kissed Tarren a few minutes ago, I was very disappointed.It was nothing like the kiss with Trinity.It barely compared."

Master Jinn smiled at his Padawan."I see that I can enlighten you, young one.Kissing is different for every person you kiss.The bond you have to each person is different, like the petals of a flower.Each is different in their own way.Each one is special in its own distinct way.Why your kiss to Trinity was more pleasurable for you than your kiss to Tarren, only you know, and can answer."

"Shouldn't it have been the opposite way?The one to Tarren more passionate than the one to Trinity?"

"Normally, I would agree.But you and Trinity have a special relationship, one that is rare and unique.You two have a trust that not many people have with friends.Only the Force knows, you two may have a deeper relationship as you two get older."

"I hadn't considered that," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head.

"Go, you need to meditate on these things, see what the Force tells you."

"Yes Master."Obi-Wan walked into his room, the taste of Trinity's kiss still on his lips, as if he had just received it. 

***

Trinity Salka walked out of the Librarian Assemblage and headed toward the Jedi Council chambers to find Adi Gallia.She had a few things to go over with her about some upcoming appointments and interviews.

As she walked, she felt someone come up behind her.The person reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Trinity, do you have a moment?"Master Qui-Gon Jinn stopped her.

"For you, Qui-Gon, of course."She stopped and turned to face him."What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak to you about my Padawan."

"Is he in trouble?"Trinity asked."If he is, I know nothing," she grinned at him.

"He is not in trouble."Qui-Gon laughed at her."I would like to know what your intentions are toward my Padawan."

"What do you mean?"Her eyes displayed her puzzled expression.

"How do you feel about him?"

"He is my friend, Qui-Gon, nothing more."

"So why did you give him lessons in kissing?"

Trinity's face turned bright red."You know about that?"

"My Padawan is very honest with me."

"Look, it was an accident, I didn't mean, I mean, we were just talking…"Trinity stammered at Qui-Gon.

He smiled at her."I am not angry, Trinity."He patted her on her shoulder."I am just curious, did the kiss make as strong an impression on you as it did on him?"

"It made an impression on him?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours."

Trinity thought for a moment._How do I tell a Jedi Master that his young Padawan kissed me better than most men I knew?_"For never doing it before, it was impressive." 

Qui-Gon nodded his head."Thank you for your time, I will let you be on your way."The large man turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Qui-Gon," Trinity called out.He stopped in his tracks and turned around."You didn't answer my question."

" A most impressive impression."The Jedi Master said as he turned and walked away.

***

Obi-Wan Kenobi prepared himself some food in the food prep unit in his quarters, his mind still running amuck about the kiss with Trinity.His meditation had not helped his understanding of why her kiss felt so much better than Tarren's._Why, possibly because she's older, and more experienced in such things?_He thought as he mixed a bowl of vegetables.

Master Jinn had gone out, and Obi had no idea when he'd be back.So, he had been preparing his evening meal, and as usual, it looked like he made too much for himself.The door chime sounded, stirring Obi-Wan from his thoughts.He put the bowl down and headed to the door.

He opened the door, to find Trinity Salka standing in the doorway.

"Well?"she asked, her eyes bright and intent. 

"Well what Trin?"He answered.

"Did you kiss her?"Trinity asked, walking into the room."Tell me all about it!I'm dying to know!"She grinned at him like a teenager.

"Uh, I was just preparing some food.Are you hungry?"

Trinity seated herself on a chair."No, I'm not.I want to know how it went!"

Obi walked back to the food prep area and returned to his ministrations with the vegetables."I did kiss her."

"And???"

"It was…nice."Obi-Wan replied, his voice void of emotion.

"That doesn't sound like it went that well.What happened?"Trinity said, standing and walking to the food prep area.

"The kiss was not right.It was not what I expected."

"How so?"

"It did not feel like before.It did not feel right."

"What do you mean it wasn't right?"

"It didn't feel like…" Obi looked away from her, fiddling with some of the jars of spices on the shelf."It didn't feel like our kiss."

Trinity took a deep breath._I hope I can do this_, she thought to herself._I was afraid this would happen_.

Obi-Wan snapped his head around and looked at her.He stared at her with the most peculiar look on his face.He opened his mouth to speak, but something stopped him.

"Obi,I need to say something."

Obi regained his composure quickly, and smiled."What do you want to say?"

"Obi-Wan," she stiffened her stance, crossing her arms behind her back."What happened back at my apartment was nothing.Nothing at all.It was just practice for you.That's all."

_Is that really how you feel?_The words slammed into Trinity's head hard and fast, coupled with a kind of unhappy sarcasm.

_No_, she screamed back in her mind._That's not how I really feel. I can't tell him the truth, that the kiss still lingers on my lips every day! That all I want to do is kiss him again!He's just a kid, he doesn't need me confusing him! I can't do that to him!I can't be certain that what I'm feeling is anything beyond lust, and he deserves better than that.There are things that he just doesn't need to know._She argued with her subconscious.At least she thought it was her subconscious.

"Why not?"Obi-Wan said.

"Huh?"Trinity replied, feeling very confused.Her head started to ache.

"Why can you not tell me how you really feel?"

"What are you talking about?"Trinity stared at him._You can't read my thoughts.You're not that skilled yet!_

_Yes I can_.

"What?"Trinity stammered, staring at Obi-Wan.Her mind raced faster than she could keep up._He's reading my thoughts?He can hear me?When did this start?_

"I can hear them, I can hear your thoughts loud, as if you were speaking them."Obi-Wan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Since when?" Trinity yelled.

"Since you came in.I have been able to hear them since you came in."

"Think something to me," Trinity said softly.

_Can you hear this?_

"By the Force!"Trinity cried out."I heard that!You said, 'can you hear this,'" she stared at him."I'm right, aren't I?"

Obi nodded his head."Why is this happening?"

"I don't know."Trinity looked down at the floor."But you know what this means, don't you?" 

"What's that?"

"If we're gonna stay friends, we can't be practicing any more kissing."

Obi smiled."Well, do you think we should test that theory?"He puckered up his lips in an overly exaggerated kissing face, making silly kissing noises.

Trinity burst out in laughter."Oh, now that's attractive, Obi-Wan."

Obi started laughing and looked at Trinity.He stared at her red hair, wrapped in a tight braid circling her head.The glints of copper and gold flickered under the light of the room.He carefully blocked his mind from her, letting his thoughts wander about their kiss.Had I really been that impressive?His face turned stoic, and he put down his bowl and walked over to her.He took her hand gently."Did it really leave a lasting impression?"

"More than I'm willing to admit, I guess."Trinity said softly."Are we gonna let this get in the way of things?"

"Of course not."Obi gently tugged her to him."Come here," he whispered.Trinity stepped into his embrace.He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug.Trinity returned the hug, smiling as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are still my closest friend, above and beyond all," Obi said, squeezing her to him.

"And you are mine."Trinity whispered back.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes."You know, Master Jinn spoke to me earlier about this.He's never gonna let us live this down."

Obi-Wan smiled."I know."

"You didn't tell him about the condom did you?"Trinity asked, jerking away from him. 

"NO!"Obi replied.

"Good," Trinity said, shaking her head."The last thing he needs to know is that I used your lightsaber for a sexual education device!"

Obi roared in laughter.

A beep from the food prep area sounded, and he turned back to finish preparing his meal.

Trinity took a deep whiff of the air."You know, that does smell a bit better than the rations I have in my house.Maybe I will eat something with you."

Obi-Wan smiled."Sounds good to me."

_Are we over this whole thing now?_ Trinity thought.

_Yes, we are still friends. _Obi replied_._

_Good._

_Yes friendship is a good thing._

_You know, we really should find out why all of a sudden I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine._

_I will ask Master Jinn.He might know._

_Wait, don't do that.He doesn't need to know about this._

Obi-Wan laughed out loud."Whatever you want, Trin."

"Thanks, Obi."She watched him stir some of the food."You know, if you do it like this, it'll taste better."She grabbed the bowl from him and began working the food around the bowl.

"Is this more _education_?"

Trinity glanced up at him."NO!"She handed him the bowl back, as Obi-Wan laughed.


End file.
